Kiss Me
by Emerald Ocean 17
Summary: Callie has always been an outcast. Awkwardly making her way through school while she tries not to get noticed by anyone. And it's pretty much working; with the exception of Mark Sloan, nobody notices her and she's fine by that. Until Arizona Robbins notic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This FanFiction is set when all the Grey's cast is in high school. It's not really set in a particular season so different story lines will be combined from a lot of them and a lot of different characters that may not have been in the same seasons will be in the story. It is CallieXArizona centric and basically shows how a teenage Arizona could have made a teenage Callie more comfortable with who she is.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family, protect the things I love" - Arizona Robbins_

Calliope Torres didn't believe in love at first sight, in fact, she didn't believe in love at all, not since George O'Malley, the nerdy awkward guy who could barely string a sentence together, had cheated on her with the hottest girl in the entire school: Izzie Stevens. Sitting in first period – maths – Callie couldn't help but remember George and his peculiar ways. It could have meant something a bit more sentimental if he hadn't been sitting at the front of the classroom, giggling away with Izzie. OK, they werent _giggling_ but they may as well have been.

They weren't even together anymore, they realised that they had absolutely no chemistry together so just went back to being best friends. George seemed to think that telling Callie this had made everything better but Callie would have preferred it if George had just kept quiet. At least then Callie wouldn't have to know that her relationship was torn apart for a friendship that already existed.

Callie suddenly noticed that her jaw was clenched and her eyes were watering from a mixture of pure hatred and anger and also because she hadn't blinked for a while. She blinked away the tears but continued to stare at the pair in the front of the classroom. The pair that had ruined her life. The pair that had absolutely no clue that they had caused Callie so much pain. They were just completely oblivious and she hated them for it.

Calie forced herself to tear her eyes away and felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to look who it was and was greeted by Cristina Yang "Hey, Callie, can you tell Mer that McDreamy is totally with McNursie just to make her McJealous," she whispered.

"What?" Callie whispered back, she had no clue what Cristina had said. Something about Meredith definitely. It was always something about Meredith. The two of them were inseperable, best friends who would do anything for each other. The Twisted Sisters people called them. Callie longed for someone who could be there for her like Meredith and Cristina were for each other.

Cristina rolled her eyes at Callie's incompetence and repeated, making more sense. "Derek is with Rose to make Meredith jealous," she explained. Derek was Meredith's ex. He moved schools because he got expelled from his last one and then got to together with Meredith, only for her to find out that he was already with someone from his old school. But Derek chose Meredith and they were happy for a while but the whole school knew that Derek was trying to push Meredith to have sex with him so she broke it off at the end of the school year.

"Oh, right, um…" Callie started, unsure of what to say. All that was going through her head was _why is Cristina calling Rose, McNursie?_ She saw that Cristina was glaring at her, motioning towards Meredith, who was sitting next to her and looked completely oblivious to everything that was going on. "Yes, totally. McDreamy is just trying to make you McJealous, with… McNursie," Callie finished.

"Thank you," Crisitina said. "See Mer, everyone knows that McNursie is just his rebound girl,"

"Cristina. Seriously, Derek can do what he wants, I _broke up_ with him. McDreamy and I are finished. I am over him," Meredith insisted, pulling Cristina back into her seat.

"So why are you still calling him McDreamy?" Callie heard Crisitina reply quietly.

"Cristina!" Meredith snapped back.

"Yang. Grey. Am I boring you? Stop talking," Mr Keyes instructed. Cristina rolled her eyes again but luckily, the teacher didn't see.

For the next 15 minutes, class went pretty ordinarily for Callie. Meredith and Cristina got told off again, Mr Keyes continued to lecture about trigonometry and Callie drew on her jeans mindlessly. She was trying to forget everything about Izzie and George but failed miserably and just ended up hating Izzie more than she already did.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which pulled Callie out of her daydream where Izzie was getting expelled for turning up to school in her underwear. Callie turned and saw a girl standing there. _She's beautiful._ Callie thought, then quickly got rid of it. Ever since she had kissed Erica Hahn, Callie had been confused about her sexuality. She didn't want anybody to know. She dreaded to think what would happen if her parents found out. So she hid it by sleeping with the sexiest guy in the year: Mark Sloan.

"Ahh," started Mr Keyes, "You must be the new student," he said, greeting the blonde girl.

"Yes. I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins. Named for the battleship, not the state," Arizona flashed a smile and caught Callie's direction. Callie blushed and put her head down quickly so no one would notice. _Why is her smile so perfect?_ Callie thought.

"Right then Arizona the battleship," Mr Keyes answered, trying and failing to be amusing. "You can sit over there, in front of Callipi. Sorry, I don't know if I said that right?" he finished, directing the question towards Callie.

"Er, um… it's Calliope, but Callie's fine," Callie answered, embarrassed by the confrontation. Everyone was looking in her direction now and could most definitely see her bright red cheeks. Mr Keyes nodded and Arizona flashed another smile, this time in Callie's direction. She made her way to the desk, smiled again at Callie and then sat down. Completely mortified, Callie put her head on her desk and tried not to cry out of pure humiliation.

Her stomach was flipping around and doing weird things. She felt nauseous and wanted to throw up. But she breathed slowly: in through her nose, and out through her mouth.

What was happening to her?

Calliope Torres didn't believe in love at first sight, in fact, she didn't believe in love at all. But somehow, Callie could feel herself falling for this beautiful and totally out-of-her-league blonde girl.

Falling hard.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I tried to include some of my most favourite Grey's quirks; the twisted sisters, McDreamy and other 'Mc' words, "seriously?" and of course, Mark Sloan :) Please review if you'd like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I cannot believe how many people have followed, favourited and reviewed my story. It's crazy. And it means so much. 17 follows for one chapter. In one** ** _day!_** **I feel like Callie's thoughts in this chapter are pretty confused as she's obviously a teenage girl going through a confusing time and has no idea why her body and brain are acting in the ways that they are. I do hope it isn't overly confusing though. I think I've said confusing too many times now… Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _"All you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought. You loved. You lost. Walk tall Torres" – Mark Sloan_

Sitting in English, Callie kept catching herself daydreaming about Arizona Robbins and her beautiful smile; her stomach filled with constant butterflies. She didn't exactly know _why_ she was so intrigued by Arizona, she just knew that she was. But what she also knew was that she had to ignore it, otherwise everything would go wrong. As an attempt to stop thinking about the girl named after a battleship, not the state, Callie tried to force her brain to concentrate on Macbeth and how Shakespeare showed the theme of guilt through his characters.

But all she achieved was a migraine.

School had never been Callie's favourite place. 'Prison' was the word that she often used to describe it. Of course, when she did this, her mother always told her to stop being so melodramatic "Maybe you should try talking to people," she would say.

To which Callie would reply "But school is a place for learning and I feel like I'm _losing_ brain cells when I talk to anyone,"

It had gotten to the point where her mother just ignored Callie's outbursts about school. It was pointless to argue, as Callie usually just left halfway through the conversation anyway. She _did_ have a few friends, despite what her mother thought, although she didn't really talk to them much. Besides, Callie didn't see the point of explaining this to her mother as she would just insist on meeting them, stating that "They aren't really your friends unless you actually go out and do stuff with them," and Callie really couldn't deal with that. Not to mention, she had no idea how her parents would react if she brought home any of the people she hung out with at school.

Her mother would describe Cristina as hard-faced and too serious for a 17 year old, Meredith as downright depressing, Derek as arrogant, Jackson as clueless and April as overly chipper and excitable. And then, of course, there was Mark.

Recently, when asked by her friends what Mark was to her, she never knew what to say. He was a distraction. A distraction from the tiny voice in her brain that kept saying she was attracted to girls. A distraction from everyone else at school. A distraction from life in general. But he was also her friend. Probably her only friend.

During her freshman year of high school, Callie had vowed never to talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. This had worked for the most part until Mark came along and forced her to open up to him. Over time, they had grown extremely close, resulting in them being able to talk about anything and everything. Mark had said he would do anything for Callie on multiple occasions but she had never believed him. Until the day he agreed to sleep with her to distract her from her thoughts. Callie had been beyond grateful – she had originally thought that maybe grateful wasn't the right word but it was. Mark was a great friend.

And then they had slept together. It had been magical. The best experience of Callie's life but something had changed between her and Mark; she could no longer tell him all her secrets, no longer call him up in the middle of the night, confiding in him. It was like something had just clicked out of place. Callie just didn't feel comfortable around Mark anymore. And it pained her to know that she could fix it so easily.

She knew that pretty much as soon as she stopped sleeping with him, she would be able to talk to him properly again. But she also knew that if she did stop sleeping with Mark, her brain would take control again and she would be forced to think about girls in ways that her parents would blush at.

Girls like Arizona Robbins.

Callie could not afford to do that. Her parents would never let her in the house. _It's just a phase._ Callie told herself on a day to day basis. _Every girl goes through it, it doesn't mean a thing._

The bell went for lunch and Callie's stomach flipped again as she realised that lunch meant seeing people. People that could include Arizona Robbins. _No._ Callie told herself. She didn't want to see or even acknowledge Arizona. How hard could it be?

She exited the classroom and saw that the corridors were packed. Her stomach sank a little when she realised that it meant she was less likely to see Arizona despite something in her telling her it was a good thing. Callie battled her way through the thick crowds of people, keeping her head down so she didn't have to stop and talk to anyone.

"CALLIOPE!" she heard someone call from the opposite end of the corridor. Callie turned, curious to see who it was as nobody called her by her full name.

Arizona.

Callie immediately stiffened up. This is exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen. But, wait… Arizona Robbins was calling _her_ name. Why on earth would she do that? Callie felt the excitement rise in her chest then come crashing down when she came to her senses. _No_. She repeated internally. She's just lost. She only started today and now she was asking someone she recognised how to get to her next lesson. But it was lunch. It wasn't hard to find the cafeteria, you just had to follow the crowd…

"Calliope," Arizona repeated, a little quieter this time as she had almost caught up with her. _Oh God._ She thought. She needed to get away before anything happened. And fast. Frantically, Callie starting searching for a familiar face, desperate to get away from the girl that she had been thinking about so much.

For a second, she thought she had seen April but realised almost immediately that it wasn't her. Callie jumped as Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. She had to act quickly. That was when she saw her.

"Hey Izzie!" Callie yelled across the corridor. She ran towards the blonde girl who had stolen her boyfriend and swore she felt her heart rate decrease and her checks growing less red. But she could still feel the place where Arizona had touched her. "Izzie, wait up," Callie said.

Callie drew nearer and realised that Izzie looked… frightened?

"Oh, hey Callie. How are you doing?" Izzie tried to ask casually, but Callie could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm fine Izzie. I'm just trying to get away from someone," Callie explained. "Why do you look so scared?" she added as an afterthought.

"Scared?" Izzie laughed nervously. "Why would I be scared?"

Then the situation got even worse. George appeared. "Callie? What are you doing here?" _Honestly_ , Callie thought to herself. Why couldn't she be here? It was a free country. However, wanting to get away from the situation as quickly as possible, Callie checked to see if Arizona was still lurking around. Nope. All clear.

"I go to school here too, George, if you hadn't already noticed," Callie snapped in response. Before either of them could reply, Callie walked away from them, towards her usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria with Mark and all his friends.

"Hey," Callie sighed as she slumped into a spare chair and slung her bag onto the table, almost knocking over Jackson's water.

"Hey yourself," Mark replied.

"What's wrong Callie?" April chirped. She always seemed to be so _happy._ Out of all of Mark's friends, Callie found April the most annoying because although Derek was an ignorant a-hole, at least he wasn't in a good mood all the time. Sure, April wasn't technically Mark's friend, she only sat with them because she was Jackson's girlfriend, but still, overly happy was tiring.

"Nothing April," Callie replied sweetly, mocking her. If April noticed, she didn't say anything and instead started waffling on about something that had happened earlier. Rather than listening, Callie found herself staring into the distance, thinking about Arizona and hoping she hadn't been too hurt by what she had done.

 _It was completely necessary._ Callie kept telling herself. She believed that her feelings for Arizona, whatever they were, would fizzle out if she didn't acknowledge her existence. But for some reason, Arizona wouldn't leave her mind. Callie had noticed in the corridor that she had the most beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean, and she hadn't been able to stop imagining them and staring into them whilst Arizona put her –

"Callie," Mark said, pinching Callie's shoulder slightly. Right where Arizona had touched her. "Were you even listening?"

"What? Oh sorry, no. I was thinking," she replied, blushing slightly, as if Mark had been able to hear her thoughts.

"Yeah well. That blonde chick over there is staring at you. Has been for the past five minutes," Mark stated, and carried on throwing M&Ms into his mouth as though he hadn't just told his closest friend the best news she'd had in a while. Callie could feel her breath quickening and her blood pressure increasing but forced herself to control her body. Palms sweating and heart hammering, Callie struggled to tear her eyes away from the beautiful girl staring at her from across the cafeteria.

Where everyone could see.

Callie immediately looked down, not wanting anybody to notice what was going on between the two of them. _Nothing_ was going on between the two of them. Nothing ever would. And that was the way Callie wanted it.

"Hey," said a voice that Callie didn't completely recognise. She glanced up momentarily an then did a double take when she saw realised who it was. Arizona.

"What?" she snapped. Callie hated being this horrible but she didn't want anybody to figure out how she felt. Especially not Arizona. Because if she did then she would freak out and anyway, _Callie_ didn't even know what she felt herself. She was just confused and wanted Arizona to stay away from her while her brain sorted itself out.

"Can I talk to you?" Arizona asked her, flashing a smile in her direction.

"Sure," Callie said nonchalantly. Talking was OK. Talking wouldn't make her brain go all haywire and crazy.

"In private…" Arizona continued, nodding her head towards the exit of the cafeteria; outside, where no one went...

"Can't you just say it here? We're all friends," Callie replied, really not wanting to go anywhere alone with Arizona, in fear of her body acting before her brain.

"Fine," Arizona agreed. "Why did you ignore me earlier?" she accused bluntly. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

 _So much._ Thought Callie but she kept quiet. "Earlier? What, in maths?" she said instead.

"No, ten minutes ago, before you got in here. I know you saw me, you deliberately avoided talking to me. What's your problem?" Arizona retorted. Callie started to panic. Arizona had known she had ignored her. And she was pissed off. How the hell was she going to get out of this one? Callie knew that if she admitted to ignoring Arizona, then she would have to say _why_ but she couldn't say why because she didn't really know how to explain it. _Oh, no offence but my brain seems to be attracted to you. I can't really control it at the moment because your smile is perfect and your eyes are like the ocean. But, not to worry, my brain will get over itself soon and then we can be friends and hang out and talk about boys and make up together._

No way was that happening.

"Callie!" Mark exclaimed. "How rude. I wouldn't take offence though, Callie doesn't enjoy socialising. In fact, I don't even think she knows how to do it," Any other day, in any other situation, Callie would have kicked Mark and told him to shut his trap. But this was the most helpful thing he'd said in a while. Blame it on the antisocialism.

"Right," Arizona replied, not completely convinced.

"Sorry," Callie muttered.

"I guess it's alright. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway," Arizona continued. Callie stared at her. Now she would have no excuse not to talk to her.

"Go on Callie," Mark said "Up you get," Callie smacked him lightly over the head as she got up then followed Arizona through the exit, hoping that her stupid body would for once control its stupid self and not doing anything stupid.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. And I also hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review if you'd like, it would mean a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last. I just started a new school and everyday I've been getting a lot of homework and getting home much later than I used to. And thank you so much for 34 follows, 9 favourites and 10 reviews. That is crazy! Why do so many of you want to read it? Anyway… enjoy this chapter. It starts off where the last one finished.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Sometimes we try to make things better and we have no idea that we're actually causing more pain" – Arizona Robbins_

Callie reluctantly followed Arizona outside and felt her stomach flip again when she realised that it was absolutely deserted. She didn't know if it was a happy flip or a oh-my-goodness-body-behave-yourself kind of flip. Arizona didn't stop once she had exited the cafeteria though, she continued walking until they had both reached the tree in the corner of the grounds.

Callie could feel her palms sweating and her heart hammering in her chest. _Nothing was going to happen._ She reassured herself. Arizona didn't want her and even if she did, Callie didn't want _her._ So it was alright. Talking was alright.

Arizona looked at the nervous Latino girl standing in front of her, trying to avoid eye contact. She didn't understand what Callie was so nervous about; Arizona wasn't exactly the scariest person to be around. She _cried_ in front of authority figures, she went to places wearing shoes with _wheels,_ she was like a child. Completely harmless. And yet, this beautiful girl – Calliope – was the one that was nervous and awkward. Arizona tried to smile at her, to make her feel more comfortable but all that Callie did was blush slightly. _She's so adorable._ Arizona thought to herself, wishing she could just grab her hand and lead her out of the school and into her bedroom. _No way._ If she did that, Callie would only freak out and then tell everyone in the school and Arizona would be bullied and have to move to another school again.

This was her new beginning. And one perfect girl wouldn't ruin it for her.

Arizona was starting to regret taking Callie to this secluded area; she knew that one look from her would make her want to kiss Callie right on the lips. She blinked and shook her head ever so slightly: _that couldn't happen._ All they would do was talk. About everything and absolutely nothing because all Arizona wanted to talk about was how flawless Callie was.

Callie was avoiding looking at Arizona because she knew that if she did, her body would take control and not listen to her brain. _Get a grip._ She told herself. She closed her eyes but all she could see in her mind was Arizona's sapphire eyes. She wished Arizona would hurry up and start talking so she could get back to the crowded cafeteria and lose herself in the sea of faces.

"So," Arizona started finally. "You and Sloan… you're an item?" It hurt her to say it because she wished Callie was attracted to girls. Then at least she might have a chance. But she knew that she couldn't let anybody discover her secret . It's not that she was ashamed, she wasn't even in the closet anymore, she just didn't want Callie to avoid her because she knew she would if she found out she was in love with her. Love was a strong word but Arizona was confident in using it. She was in love with Calliope Torres and wasn't ashamed to say it. Well, think it. She knew that in order to not get Callie to suspect anything, she needed to act like she didn't care about her or who she was involved with.

"Kind of, yeah." Callie replied. _Kind of._ Arizona thought, gleefully. "How did you even know that?" she continued.

 _Great. Now she thinks I stalked her or something. Which I didn't._ "Shepherd mentioned it in Spanish when I asked about you?" Arizona explained.

"Shepherd? What are you talking about?"

"You know, tall, dark and handsome. Yang and Grey call him McDreamy I believe," she said simply. Wasn't it obvious?

"Yang and – why are you calling everyone by their surnames?" Callie asked, bewildered. Arizona was getting more stunning every second and Callie was getting more flustered.

"It's what I do, Calliope," Arizona answered dreamily. She had called Derek Shepherd handsome? Well, she could see why most girls liked him but she personally just didn't. At least Callie might think she was straight…

"Yeah, well, my surname's Torres. So call me Torres," Callie ordered. Hating the fact that she loved that Arizona called her Calliope.

"I like Calliope," Arizona stated truthfully. It was true. Arizona thought that the name was beautiful, like the girl who had it. And she did like Calliope. She _loved_ her.

 _Wait._ Callie thought to herself. _She asked Derek about_ me? _Why on Earth would she do that?_ "Wait… you asked Derek about me?" she mentioned casually. Arizona nodded in reply.

"Why would you ask Derek about me?" Callie could feel butterflies rising in her stomach.

"Why wouldn't I?" Arizona asked, innocently.

"Because it's weird and stalker-esque," Callie replied. _Stalker-esque? Why would I say such a stupid word?_ Callie asked herself.

 _Oh no._ Arizona thought. _She thinks I'm a freak. It's only my first day. Confident. Act confident and change the subject._ "He wasn't very helpful – he just mentioned you and Mark and then went on to tell me a long sob story about Grey dumping him. So I asked Stevens instead," Arizona stated.

"You talked to Izzie Stevens about me?" Callie yelped.

Arizona gulped and nodded. She hoped she hadn't done anything to annoy Callie.

"What did she say?" Callie exclaimed.

"A true detective never reveals her information until they need to," Arizona replied with a smile. Callie felt herself blushing again at Arizona's cuteness but decided to ignore it. She knew that if she was here any longer, she would do something she regretted.

"They also don't reveal their sources!" Callie snapped.

"Are you mad at me Calliope?" Arizona asked, hoping she wasn't.

"Don't call me Calliope!" Callie yelled at her. "I need to go and do some work," she continued, quieter. Callie stormed off, leaving Arizona alone.

"See ya round, Calliope," Arizona muttered to herself. She wasn't going to give up on her, she realised now that Callie was confused about who she was and Arizona wanted to do everything she could to get her to understand herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to, leave a review with your thoughts, it means a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **A couple of people have been saying that my chapters should be longer and that it's weird that Arizona thinks she's in love with Callie – trust me, I don't think it's weird at all. If you think about, Arizona was always so sure of her feelings for Callie when she first joined Seattle Grace so I just figured she would be quite headstrong and certain as a seventeen year old. Also, about the length of chapters: I prefer having shorter chapters, just because I find them easier to write and then edit afterwards which in turn leads me to upload quicker. I know I havent uploaded in over a week but I do have other responsibilities which are a higher priority than this story. Of course, I love writing it but yes, longer chapters will just make it harder for me. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"_ _She makes me happier than… anything I've ever known. And if I can have a part in making her happy again, that's all I want to do" – Mark Sloan_

It was almost the end of the school day and on multiple occasions, Callie had caught herself counting down the minutes until the last bell rang. She had successfully managed to avoid Arizona since their little chat at lunch time and didn't know whether or not she was relieved or disappointed about it. Part of her was telling herself that she should be glad that she hadn't seen the cute blonde girl but the other part of her was sad that she may not see her until tomorrow.

As the bell rang, Callie rushed out of the classroom as quick as her legs would carry her and kept her head down, determined not to have to stop and have a conversation with anybody.

"Oi, Callie. Wait up," Callie heard Mark shout from the other side of the corridor, his voice bellowing over the hushed murmers of everyone else. Callie sighed and wished she could have been just that little bit shorter so Mark hadn't seen her and greeted her in front of the whole school.

Mark caught up with her in a matter of seconds. "I need to talk to you," he whispered into her ear. Before Callie could say anything, Mark grabbed the top of her arm and dragged her into the janitor's closet which was always unlocked.

"Mark!" Callie exclaimed, "What are you doing? I'm gonna miss the new episode of Dance Moms," Dance Moms was Callie's guilty pleasure – every day when she got home from school, she would watch it and fantasise about living a life where she could feel free to be whatever and whomever she wanted. Only Mark knew about this. And only Mark would ever know.

"Dance Moms can wait. I have to ask you something. Just… please don't take this the wrong way," Mark told his best friend awkwardly.

"What? Are you gonna ask me to marry you or something?" Callie joked. But she stopped grinning when Mark didn't return her smile. Wow, this was something serious. For some reason, Callie felt herself getting a bit nauseous but figured it was from the fumes of the cleaning chemicals. "OK, go ahead," she said.

"I think… I just, Callie… I don't want to have sex with you anymore…" Mark replied slowly, nervous about how Callie would react.

Callie almost laughed with relief. Mark didn't want to sleep with her anymore! That meant that they could go back to being best friends and telling each other everything again… unless, he didn't just mean not have sex; but also not speak. "Mark, I get it. But can I ask why?" Callie figured that if she ask why, he may also tell her if they couldn't be friends anymore.

"Well, you know Lexie Grey? I asked her out, finally. And she said yes, and I really like her so I don't want to still be sleeping with you in case it gets more serious with Lexie. You know?" Mark rambled.

Lexie Grey. Callie knew that Mark had fancied Lexie Grey – or little Grey as most people called her – for a long time. Callie actually did laugh in relief this time… Mark didn't want to stop hanging out at all, he just wanted to be with a girl he had a crush on. Callie had to admit, it was kind of adorable.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny," Mark said, getting slightly embarrassed. He didn't realise that Callie was laughing because she was relieved that Mark wasn't ditching her.

"I'm just glad that you aren't ditching me for her. You aren't, are you?" Callie asked, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Of course not Callie. We're best friends. We'll hang out and talk all the time. You can tell me all about your girl problems. I'm your guy," Mark reassured her. What Callie didn't realise was that Mark was referencing any internal problems Callie may be having whilst coming to terms with who she was. She just assumed he meant periods and what not.

"Okay Mark. But I need to go now," Callie replied. Mark smiled. "Seriously," she exclaimed, starting to make her way out of the closet.

"Honestly," Mark started in reply, following her, "You and your Dance Moms,"

Callie rolled her eyes and began to make her way out of the school. It was much emptier now, Callie though, her and Mark's conversation must have taken longer than she realised.

…

As she neared the exit of the school, she saw a few drabbles of people lingering outside the gate and waiting for friends. But then a mop of blonde hair caught her eye and her stomach started doing somersaults again. _Seriously?_ Callie thought. _Can't that girl just take a hint?_ For some reason, Callie was now just getting frustrated by the sight of Arizona. Although that didn't stop her from getting flustered…

"Calliope," Arizona greeted as Callie walked out of the school; trying to avoid looking in Arizona's direction, which obviously hadn't worked.

"I already told you, it's Callie. Or Torres, if you insist on calling everbody by their last names," Callie said in reply.

"And I already told you I like Calliope," Arizona repeated for the second time that day.

Callie sighed in defeat and started her ten minute walk home. After a couple of minutes, she realised Arizona was still walking beside her. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I'm walking home," Arizona answered, oblivious to how annoying Callie was finding her.

"Well, don't you have another way you can go?" she asked, angry at the way Arizona felt she could just walk right into her life and make her fall head over heels in love with her…

Callie knew that love was a strong word and the majority of her brain was saying that she was just being stupid but Callie knew otherwise. Somehow, she could see herself loving Arizona for at least a little while. But she did hope it didn't last too long because she wasn't sure how long she could hide it.

"No, this is my only route to the tiny humans I babysit. Besides, I like walking with you," Arizona said.

"Tiny what?" Callie stuttered, ignoring Arizona's statement about liking to walk with her.

"Humans. Tiny humans. Like children. Honestly, it's not that difficult Calliope," Arizona replied.

It was true. It wasn't difficult at all and Callie had no idea why her mind wasn't working properly. Actually, she knew exactly why. It had something to do with the blonde girl walking less than twenty centimetres away from her. "You're weird, you know that?" Callie told her.

"I do. But normal's boring. It's much more fun being weird," Arizona said. And stopped walking. Callie also halted, wondering why they had come to a stop. They were standing outside a large Manor-like house with a massive garden path and big gates to stop people trespassing. Most days, Callie had wondered why she didn't see a vicious guard dog patrolling the perimeter and scaring passers-by. "Anyway, this is me," Arizona continued.

"What?" Callie asked, shocked. Arizona lived in this massive house?

"Calliope. I babysit, remember? This is the home of the makers of the tiny humans," Arizona informed her, wondering why Callie was being so slow to catch on.

"Oh yeah. Parents, right?" Callie said nervously with a half-smile.

"Right!" Arizona exclaimed way too excitedly. "But is should go now, I'll see you tomorrow Calliope,"

"Yeah," Callie replied distantly as Arizona put in the key code to the gate and it opened for her. "Bye,"

Callie stared after Arizona as she made her way down the path and it wasn't until she had almost stopped that Callie realised Arizona was wearing shoes with wheels on. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at how casually Arizona was wheeling down the garden path of a rich couple that she babysat for.

A couple of minutes later, Callie woke up from her daydream and noticed it was already getting darker. She mentally slapped herself for getting so distracted by someone so… someone so perfect. No, it wasn't the fact that she was distracted by someone that annoyed Callie, it was the fact that this someone was a girl. And was absolutely beautiful. Callie told herself that starting tomorrow, she wasn't ever going to think about Arizona. And she definitely wasn't going to talk to her…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Did anyone notice the reference in the first scene about Callie coming out of the closet? Foreshadowing… . If you'd like to, leave a review with your thoughts, it means a lot :)**


End file.
